Damn Him
by luvme123
Summary: Any other day, Kyoya would have liked the honourifics Tamaki had started tacking on his name, but right now it just drove him insane. Kyotama friendship with a dash (just a dash) of romance.


**Eyyy. ****Proceed with caution.**

"-Just _drop_ it, Kyoya!" Words fly from Tamaki's mouth without consent, as if he'd gone on autopilot. He had no clue what he'd been so angry about in the first place - Kyoya, as always, was right. He _did_ spend too much time worrying about how his grandmother felt about him to have any fun. Everyone knew that. And he wanted to _change_ that, but it was _hard_. And though Kyoya had brought up the matter calmly, asking if he could do anything to help him relax, Tamaki blew up.

He didn't even remember what he'd said as soon as the words flew out. All he knew was that Kyoya had looked broken - not on the outside, because he would never let someone see him in such an emotional state, but Tamaki could see it in his eyes. The dull grey droped to the floor and he could tell Kyoya was fighting back tears, cursing himself inside.

"I think you've made your point, Tamaki. I- I won't bother you anymore if that's how you feel." The fact that he didn't say _"I won't bother you about your grandmother anymore,"_ breaks Tamaki's heart. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be by myself."

"B-but Kyoya-" _I don't even know what I said!_

"Tamaki," Kyoya growls, his voice taking a cool, calm tone, "You've made it very clear that you don't want to be here, and I think it's best if we cool down..._away_ from each other. If you stay, you'll keep on going, so if you want to leave here with a single _shred_ of dignity, I advise you to do as I suggested. Ok?"

Tamaki just nods numbly, stumbling up from the spot he'd leant against Kyoya's wall just a few minutes ago. He nearly trips and falls, but catches himself on the doorframe.

The door closes behind Tamaki and Kyoya is on his feet in a second, locking it and sliding down the dark wood. Tears flow from his eyes against his will_. Damn it, Kyoya, cut it out! You're an Ootori, you don't get upset about a little fight like that, _Kyoya curses himself. _Tamaki will be back to normal in a day, and everything will blow over. _

But Kyoya can't help but have the feeling that nothing was going to change.

/

"Kyoya-kun," It had been a week. Tamaki had started using honourifics like _-chan, -san, -kun_ and, if he'd not been in a difficult situation prior to the change, Kyoya would have probably liked the_ -kun_ tacked onto the end of his name. Right now, however, it drove Kyoya insane.

Tamaki addressed the twins with _-kun,_ his guests with an affectionate_ -chan_, classmates with_ -san,_ and of course Honey and Mori with their usual senpai. The only one with no honourific was Haruhi...who remained_ chan/san/kun_ - anything - less. It almost made Kyoya jealous.

Jealous that Tamaki couldn't address him as his best friend, without the _damn_ honourifics, but he would Haruhi. But he knew he and Tamaki were in deep, unknown waters and that they weren't exactly on the best of speaking terms despite the week to recuperate.

"...Kyoya-kun?" Tamaki's voice sounds concerned, and his eyes seem to flicker in worry, but his features return to the suave display he almost always held and Kyoya thinks he's imagined it. "I don't think you heard ...I-I asked if we could talk?.."

Kyoya looks to the group of girls he'd been speaking to about a potential new picture book coming out, and to the group of girls Tamaki had left at the couch he usually sat at. His eyebrows raise and he looks over his glasses as if to say _Now?_ "Surely you're not _that_ unprofessional, Tamaki; we can speak after club hours, while we clean up." Kyoya says simply.

_"I don't think you know how I can see every bit of you, Kyoya! I can see right through you."_

_"You're afraid! Afraid I'll leave you, but I won't. You call me an idiot, but- Jesus - you're the idiot sometimes!"_

_"Maybe I should just leave, then if you're not afraid."_

_"That's it, just- just drop it, Kyoya!"_

"I-I'm afraid it's rather important, though...please?"

"It's ok, Kyoya-senpai," One of the girls - a nice little firat year, Kyoya remembers her dad is a close advocate of the Ootori family - says politely, looking between the two. "We-we can talk later. You should talk with Tamaki-senpai."

"Thank you, my princesses," Tamaki says, his perfect suaveness leaving the girls puddles as he kisses the girls' hand. "I will try to be only a moment, I promise, but duty calls,"

Without another word, Tamaki pulls Kyoya out of his usual chair - leaving behind all of his possessions, including his black book, open and on the table - and towards a storage closet in the opposite corner of the room.

"Tamaki, I don't even need to remind you that we have guests, we can't be going around talking to each other when we're supposed to be entertaining-"

"I'm sorry."

"...What?"

"I - and I'm being completely honest here - have no idea what I said last week; I went on autopilot, trying to protect myself, and I'm so sorry for whatever came out of my mouth. I- I don't want to not be your friend anymore, Kyoya-kun, please tell me you'll take me back." Tamaki begs, getting on his knees and grabbing Kyoya's hands tightly, holding on for dear life. Kyoya laughs under his breath. _Always so melodramatic, Tamaki. _

"...You idiot." He mutters, pulling Tamaki up and into a hug.

"Wait, does that mean you don't accept my ap-"

"_You_ were the one that decided you couldn't be my friend anymore, Tamaki," Kyoya explains, pushing his glasses up but still keeping the blond in a tight embrace, "I've been waiting. I didn't expect an apology."

"Y-you did?"

"_Yes_," Kyoya rolls his eyes, "Now are we done here? I was in the middle of a discussion."

"Of course, Kyoya-kun," Tamaki smiles, and reaches for the doorknob. Kyoya stops him.

"Drop the -kun. It sounds weird."

Tamaki blushes. "Of course, Kyoya." He opens the door, smiling brighter than before.

"Ah, ladies, where were we?" Tamaki smiles at Kyoya as he rushes back to talk buisness with his clients, black book in hand protectively once again.

"Everything ok, Tamaki?" A girl asks, stepping up to him. "You're zoning out."

Tamaki takes his eyes off of Kyoya and smiles down at the girl.

"I'm fine. Just admiring the lovely members of the Host Club and how they work so well together."

"Surely you all must be close - I mean, to make a club work so efficiently and it only being open a year and a half...it's an incredible feat, Tamaki-kun."

"We are," Tamaki says, smiling lightly as his eyes trail the club members sleepily, not very interested - not as happy - until his eyes land on Kyoya. "We're all very close. Very good friends."

"I hope it stays that way, then." She says quietly, "Your friendship."

"Me too."


End file.
